


Last request

by evilisdaily



Series: The Year of Sanji [5]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: When a fight occurs between the Vinsmokes and mama the strawhats have no choice but to escape. With or without Sanji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for awhile now. So here it is, the latest in my year of Sanji stuff.

“Pudding, listen, I have a request, its not fair of me to ask this of you but...”

 

The plan hadn't worked, the crew (minus Sanji) were currently aboard the Sunny and it was taking all of their remaining strength to battle their way out of Big Moms territory. Whilst Chopper and Pedro readied the coup de burst it was left to Karrot and Luffy to deal with the onslaught of projectiles being sent their way. Luffy currently couldn't use his devil fruit powers but had been able to clear a path for them through his mastered Haki. Karrots' skills were capable of deflecting most of the oncoming bombardment and a small glimmer of hope was pulling them through. They might actually escape this in one piece. 

 

They had known that the Germa 66 were a force to be reckoned with but they hadn't thought that maybe they had ulterior motives. They were after Big Moms head. Mama herself had been excited for Luffys appearance and had prepared for it with dazzle, he was to be the sacrifice after all a symbol of the marriage. Unfortunately Luffy wasn't going to become cake, Sanji wasn't going to let a cake be disgraced and well the Germa 66 took the opportunity of the argument to strike.  
Reiju was probably the most troublesome to deal with, unlike her siblings she was the type that kept her distance and attacked using less straight forward methods, but the others. Well it soon became obvious this was a fight they needed to escape from.  
It had become a bloodbath of a battle. Luffy caught up in it, was there a member of Sanji's family he hadn't attempted to punch in the face? Unlikely but most of them had taken a turn at his.  
And now they were running, something Luffy hated to do, they were running and Sanji wasn't with them. The only thing they could be grateful for was that the Germa 66 were focussing entirely on mama. 

When they finally reached the outskirts of Totland, passing Cacao Town along the way. It began to hit them really hard, Sanji wasn't with them. They had failed to rescue their crew member and his whereabouts were now unknown. Would they ever see him again? The thoughts raced the crews minds, Chopper was the first to cry, Nami hugging him hard and she to sobbed if more quietly than the reindeer. Brook simply stared back at the chaos they had escaped, Karrot soon joined Nami and Chopper in what Pedro had dubbed the cuddle pile and then there was Luffy  
Luffy, his face was filled with loss, an emptiness that was difficult to understand. His gut wrenched, a feeling he'd never wanted to experience again, he'd gotten stronger so he'd never have to go through this. Never let anyone feel this and yet the Sunny was cold. The usual life that radiated within in hull was gone, the kitchen was nothing but a shrine to a man they could no longer see. Luffys' crew were broken and Sanji was now beyond their grasp.  
He'd failed.  
A rubber first began to hit the ground, his heart hurt so much, but he had to believe Sanji had survived, that maybe in the future they'd find him but Luffys positivity had been sapped from him. Pulling himself from the cold hard floorboards the captain made his way to the door of the kitchen, where he proceeded to bang on the door again and again. 

“Sanjiiiii!” Luffy called out “Sannjiiiii!” 

His fist hit the door once, twice, three time but the forth had hit nothing but air. The door was open and the first thing he could notice was the smell. Chocolate.  
Luffys eyes followed his noes and thats when he saw the cause.

Pudding. She was there at the worktop, crying but still focussing on the food. She'd make it perfect. She had to.  
Noticing eyes on her she allowed herself to step back. 

“Sanji, he asked me...” Pudding was finding the words difficult “He asked me if I'd look after you”. Both smiling and crying it was a scene that slowly brought Luffy to his sense. Sanji would come back, he still intended to come back but it might be awhile before they saw him again.  
Until then, Luffy didn't doubt that Pudding was a brilliant chef, they'd keep Pudding safe. 

The girl was unsure of the mans thoughts as he came towards her and when his arms wrapped around her a strange safety was found.  
“Thank you” were the only words she heard, the only words she needed.


End file.
